High School Debut
by thrilllover39
Summary: We are the radicals, the Bad boy, Playboy, Skater boy next door and the Jock. Dont forget us, the Popular Cheerleader, the rebel girl next door, the tomboy and the sweetheart. One detention, and past freinds met once again, sparks will fly and secrets will be revealed as they reunite once more, this time breaking the social cirlce.Ikari Contest Oldrival and Poke Shipping!
1. Chapter 1: Trailer

**Thrilllover39: hey everybody so I am back with yet another story! Yay! **

**Everybody:….yay?**

**Me: ….no yay?**

**Everybody: Yays! *go wild* **

**Me: *smirks* much better **

**Lovable characters: Thrilllover39 does not own Pokémon at all! **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~High school Debut ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

_**The typical Jock, Bad boy, Play boy, and the skater boy next door. Then there is the Sweetheart, the Cheerleader, the Tomboy, and the girl next door. One detention and that's all how it all began. **_

_**A water bottle was thrown across senior square, thrown by Drew, which had hit Paul, who thought Ash had thrown it, so he tackled him, Gary intervened, and was shoved onto Leaf, making her trip and tray fly onto Misty, who got mad and threw an apple, aiming accidentally at May who bumped into Dawn causing them to fall in the fountain. An argument had begun between the eight seniors, causing Principle Shirona to come in and assign them a detention. **_

_**10 years ago they were best friends, popular and loved, 7 years after, they grew apart, Drew became football captain, Paul began ditching and fighting, Dawn became head cheerleader, Ash found passion in skating, Misty became an all star athlete, Leaf became outgoing and sociable with a rebellious taste, May became an overachiever, and Gary found interest in the ladies. **_

_**They forgot who their real friends were, and who were not. But when one single incident lands the eight ex besties in detention, old memories and sparks will be reawakened, however will they ever be able to escape the tragic horrors of high school cliques. **_

_**(Everybody's POV)**_

Platinum High, your typical everyday High school, large buildings, mean teachers, boring classes, harsh rules and your average social circle. We are the radicals, and this is how we began.

"My name is Paul, Paul Shinji, every group needs a bad boy, and that's me, I ditch, get into fights, do drugs, run a gang, get tattoos, race illegally and play everything by my own rules. Being bad must make me a lowlife, right? I'm poor, that's why I am like this right? Wrong, I'm like this because I want to be, I let no one control me, my father owns a multibillion dollar company, and guess who it's heir, me. But what do I want to become a boring company president for? Is there a reason for that? I guess I was wrong this time, because that's all going to change now, because I met her."

"My name is Dawn, Dawn Berlitz, the common and typical popular head cheerleader, kind, beautiful, and loved by all, I'm miss little perfect right? Wrong, I must be rich because I'm popular huh? Wrong again, I live in what I consider to be a small shack, my mother passed when I was little, and my father drinks heavily, abusing me day and night, why do you think I stay out long hours for cheer practice? I wished the hours were endless, I wished to escape this horrid life and let somebody take me away, I guess my wish has been heard, because it's all going to change, now that I met him."

"My name is Drew, Drew Hayden, the typical Jock, that's right, captain of the football team, varsity all the way, handsome and of course rich. Expected to have a rich future in football, yeah right, football is nothing for me, I want something completely different, everyone thinks I will be a future football player, but it's not what I want, I'm only handsome and cool, so I must be dumb, right? No, I'm smart and I want to be in the music world, but will anybody accept me? I guess I got my answer, when I met her."

"My name is May, May Maple, your everyday average sweetheart, spunky, nice, friendly and loved by all, I am active in my community, I stay good, get excellent grades, and always do what I am told, I am expected to have a promising future, but I want something else, and I have a secret, this sweetheart is an underground professional dancer and singer, will anybody ever understand? Will someone finally help me fight through this? Guess my prayers were answered, because it all happened when I met him."

"My name is Ash, Ash Ketchum, the typical skater boy next door, the one who is expected to fail, the guy who must be stoned twenty four seven, because I skate and enjoy it, does that suddenly make me dumb? They don't see the determined boy within me, the one who wants to become an all star, play sports and excel greatly for a rich future, they don't see that I am cunning and determined, because I skate everyone just assumes the same, but my life is going to change, because I met her."

"My name is Misty, Misty Waterflower, your athletic tomboy, expected to always bring in the trophy, become a future Olympic athlete and crush my opponents, they see the rough boy within me, but has anybody asked to see my girly feminine side, no, what about if I want to wear a skirt and heels instead of track pants and running shoes once in a while. I want to show them that I can be gentle and sweet too. Will anybody be able to help me? I guess they heard, because I know my life is going to change forever, because I met him."

"My name is Gary, Gary Oak, the play boy, every story has its playboy, I love the ladies, and they love me back. I play with their hearts and then break them into pieces, because I only want one thing from them, right? Wrong, everyone sees me as the heartbreaker, a one night stand kind of guy, I am filthy rich, so I can do whatever I want, Is that it? I am the perfect playboy with not a single care in the world, but the people don't see the boy inside who longs to actually have a romance, with a single girl, stop playing the ladies and find one, but will anybody be able to help out of this crazed obsession for girls? I guess I do need help, because I met her."

"My name is Leaf, Leaf Green, the girl next door, with a twist of rebelliousness; I break the rules, stand up for others, and speak my mind. I steal, lie and cheat, so I must be a hood rat. No, I have reasons for my actions, I am an orphan, who is like an older sister to many toddlers, our living space is very dysfunctional and dangerous, I steal to provide for them, I lie to protect them, and I cheat to move forward, I am very good with solving peoples issues, helping them out of addictions, but for a price that is. Guess I got more than what I bargained for, when I met him."

**So that's just a sneak peak at what this story is heading towards, breaking the social circle and helping each other find themselves, hope you guys liked this chapter, please let me know what you all think. Should I delete and stop? Or continue? I am also working on another story right now, so expect to read some more Ikari, Contest, Poke, and Oldrival shipping madness! **

**I will give you all a hint for this story, a love triangle between Dawn and twins Paul and Silver, Don't worry silver and lyra will eventually end up with each other but seriously, haven't any of you ever wondered what it would be like for these three in a love triangle? Come one…..I am sure I am not the only one…right? *sobs in corner*….really? Am I the only one? **

**Thanks for all reading and I hope you all enjoyed it! THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO PICK ON THE KIDS ON THE PLAY GORUND! XD **


	2. Chapter 2: Detention PT1

**Thrillover39: Woo! Give it up for the first official chapter of High school Debut! **

**Lovable Characters:….yay? *raise arms awkwardly***

**Me: …..no yay? *raises arms too* **

**Lovable Characters: ….*shrugs and keep arms up high* **

**Me: *turns to audience with arms up* I do not own Pokémon….at all! **

**(Principles Office/ Every body's POV) **

Principal Shirona….crap…..we've really done it now. Her light grey eyes were stuck to me like glue; I just want to get it over with.

**(Scene shift to Dawn/3****rd**** POV)**

"What do you have to say for yourself? Because of your recklessness, you destroyed school property, nearly caused a school riot, and made a horrific mess in Senior Square that the janitors will have to work hard to clean up after, I realize you are very popular Ms. Berlitz but what right does that give you to cause such damage?" Scowled the blonde woman, her light grey eyes narrowed onto the soaking wet cheerleader, who began shivering as drips of water plopped from her soaked locks onto her thighs, her cheer outfit completely ruined, she tightly began hugging herself, hoping to keep warmth in her system.

"L-look P-principal S-shirona, it wasn't even me… who started this stupid mess, I was just a mere victim, that girl fell on m-me….c-can I leave n-now?" she began shaking violently, as the chattering of her teeth sounded out.

"As soon as I call your father down here." She replied picking up the phone.

"No!" cried the bluenette, snatching the phone and hiding it behind her back, the blonde gave her a curious look.

"I'm sure we can make some type of arrangement, please." Pouted the bluenette with puppy eyes.

"Considering you are the head cheerleader and leading our school to national's…..I guess we can work something." She sighed in releivment, returning the phone back.

"Detention it is!" she smirked hanging the phone up rather harshly.

**(Scene shift to Paul) **

"What do you have to say for yourself? Because of your recklessness, you destroyed school property, nearly caused a school riot, and made a horrific mess in Senior Square that the janitors will have to work hard to clean up after, if this was a bet to determine who did it, I would bet my entire life savings that you started all this, Mr. I'm too badass for school." She sneered leaning back on her desk as she stared down at Paul, who had a look of boredom, he yawned, leaned back on his seat and gave and expecting look at the blonde.

"You done yet? Look lady, if I were you, I would keep that money and buy myself a nice play toy, by the looks of it, you need all the help you can get to relieve that ugly tension." He smirked upon seeing her ivory cheeks turn a blazing red.

"As far as I know, this whole mess…" he stood up facing just a few inches from the blonde, whose face had begun to fluster in pink, "…wasn't my doing." He whispered giving a chuckle upon seeing her expression.

"You know the drill Shinji…."

"Detention….whatever."

**(Scene shift to Drew)**

"What do you have to say for yourself? Because of your recklessness, you destroyed school property, nearly caused a school riot, and made a horrific mess in senior square that the janitors will have to work hard to clean up after, you may be our school's star player, but that still doesn't allow you to do whatever you feel like doing here at school, this is my school, got it!? If it wasn't for football season, I would have you expelled!" She growled leaning down and grabbing hold of the handles from Drew's chair, her face slightly near his.

"I'm sure my father would like an explanation as to why I want him to stop with his donations, now what could that explanation be? You attempting to expel me and ruin my record?" he grinned deviously while nearing his face closer, he laughed as she backed off in defeat, releasing a stressed sigh.

"Detention Hayden!"

**(Scene shift to May)**

"What do you have to say for yourself? Because of your recklessness, you destroyed school property, nearly caused a school riot, and made a horrific mess in senior square that the janitors will have to work hard to clean up after; I thought you knew better Ms. Maple considering you are this year's valedictorian, but apparently I was wrong, I guess anyone can stoop down to a level so low, I'm sure your parents will be very disappointed to find out about this." Sighed the blonde in disappointment, slowly shaking her head along.

The short haired brunette sat quietly on the now soaking cushioned seat, hugging her body tightly, in the process, tiny streams of water seeped out of her clothes, her teeth clattered violently along with her shaking body. She looked up at the blonde haired woman with a terrified expression. "M-my…..p-parent?!...p-p-please….d-don't…. M-Mrs. Shirona, I swear….I-I didn't do any of this! I was h-hit with an apple! On the head! Which bumped me against…that cheerleader!" she explained frantically with stutters.

"Very well, then Ms. Maple, I won't tell, because you are our school's top student, so …Detention it is!"

**(Scene shift to Ash)**

"What do you have to say for yourself? Because of your recklessness, you destroyed school property, nearly caused a school riot, and made a horrific mess in senior square that the janitors will have to work hard to clean up after, I bet you had a huge part in this mess didn't you? Getting high now? You had the cravings for some cheetoh's and got angry because we don't have any? So you decided to protest by starting a food fight? Is our food not good enough Ketchum? Huh?" Hissed the principle with venomous eyes, he gulped loudly as she circled around him multiple times.

He leaned back into his seat uncomfortably, and grabbed on tightly to his seats handles.

"Look Miss, I swear I had no part in this whole thing, that guy just randomly tackled me, I don't even know why I'm in here?!" he nervously replied back.

"You skater boys are all the same, lazy, troubling, and to scared to confess for their actions." She sneered, crossing her arms and glaring down at him.

"Hey…" "Save it Ketchum, I'll let you off the hook…..for now….Detention!"

**(Scene shift to Misty) **

"What do you have to say for yourself? Because of your recklessness, you destroyed school property, nearly caused a school riot, and made a horrific mess in Senior Square that the janitors will have to work hard to clean up after, I understand you like to be one of the guy's Ms. Waterflower, but you should show more ladylike manners once in a while, you may be our best school athlete, but I do not have favorites, meaning I will show no special treatment for you or any other student, If I'm not mistaken aren't you related to the three sensational sisters?" Misty rolled her eyes and released a gruff sigh as she slid down on her seat folding her arms along, glaring intently at the blonde's desk.

"Yeah, what about it?" she mumbled, already annoyed at where this is going towards.

"How is it that your sisters are so feminine yet you yourself show boyish manners, I believe you young lady need a lesson in petite manners from them."

"Look Miss, I came here because some idiot decided to drop their tray of food on me!" she growled lifting her shirt slightly to reveal the nacho cheese stains on it.

"Not for you to give me lesson on how to act." She finished with an angry tone.

"Very well then, Detention you shall serve."

**(Shift scene to Gary) **

"What do you have to say for yourself? Because of your recklessness, you destroyed school property, nearly caused a school riot, and made a horrific mess in senior square that the janitors will have to work hard to clean up after, you may be all high and mighty with the girl's in this school, but that still doesn't allow you to go and touch a female without her permission! Let alone start a fight!" Scoffed the woman, she pinched the bridge of her nose and looked up at Gary from her seat.

He had a smirk on his face, completely calm he was, "Signs of jealousy? Ms. Shirona? It's ok, I didn't actually touch her, I was shoved onto her, and that whole mess out there babe…was not me, I know how much you get jealous when you see this handsome devil with other girls, but it's ok, because I belong only to you." he purred with a wink.

"Dream on kid." She rolled her eyes in irritation.

"I've always wondered how it was to be with an older woman, care to be that one?" he purred once more, rising from his seat and resting his elbows onto her desk, nearing his face closer and closer to hers.

She chuckled evilly, pinching his lips tightly together and bringing his face close to hers, where her mouth had stood beside his ear, "Just because your grandfather is a millionaire, does not mean you are one too, as long as you are in this school then you are a high schooler, not a filthy rich man, who believes he can do what he wants whenever he wants." She harshly released, sending him a mocking wink.

He frowned, rubbing his lips slowly and soothingly, "Oh and Oak?" she turned back to face him, he looked up once more.

"Make sure to cancel any dates you have planned tomorrow weekend, looks like you have several other dates waiting for you at detention." She laughed.

**(Scene shift to Leaf)**

"What do you have to say for yourself? Because of your recklessness, you destroyed school property, nearly caused a school riot, and made a horrific mess in Senior Square that the janitors will have to work hard to clean up after, but of course, I'm not surprised you ended back up in my office for the fourth time today, new record I must say Ms. Green, care to explain why you decided to start such havoc on my campus? Giving another one of your free spirit speeches? As far as I can tell, you are this close, along with another male troublemaking student here, to getting kicked out, so far you have been caught cheating on tests, stealing snacks from the machines along with supplies, and lying to avoid classes or overall school for that fact, now you decided to start fights and riots?" The blonde rubbed her temples, pacing slowly back and forth before the brunette, she boredly slumped into her seat, releasing sigh after sigh, each one getting more and more bored.

She leaned her head back, looking up at ceiling now, "Look Cynthia, say what you want, and believe what you want to believe, but I know what really went down, I have my reasons for my actions, but I don't need to give you an excuse for any of them, let alone a reason, I could care less if you expel me, what difference will it make to me?" She replied boredly with a shrug.

The grey eyed woman bit her lip, deep in thought she was, her palm under her chin.

"No, I don't want to give you an easy yet destructive route, you're staying in this school whether you like it or not." She turned her back not noticing the smirk that had formed on the brunette's lips.

"But you know what means…" chirped the blonde woman.

Leaf rolled her eyes, "Detention."

**(Third Person POV) **

Saturday morning, Platinum highs In-house room, where only the worst kids in school get put in, located in the back of the school, next to the library, it was single building itself, colored Grey with large windows and a black steel door. The words INHOUSE plated on to the front of the entrance.

Standing at the front of the building was Principal Shirona; hand on her hips as she tapped her foot repeatedly. Looking down at her watch.

She held up the clipboard in her hand, looking intently at the names printed on it.

"May maple?" she called out.

"I-I'm here!" May cried out, panting heavily and sweating uncontrollably, she dropped her red bike to the ground racing over to the blonde. She wore black shorts, knee length red stockings with black high tops, a black tank top and a red vest; she wore a mini red satchel with a black bow in the center, along with a red headband.

"Ash Ketchum?"

"Here!" Ash called out, the blonde jumped slightly back as the raven haired skater raced by, stopping in his tracks and grabbing hold of his skateboard under his arm, he seemed pretty dozed off, his eyes half asleep, he sweat dropped upon noticing the woman's angry stare.

He wore a red beanie on his head, which had matched the red vans and shirt he wore, along with black pants and a sleeveless hood jacket, black fingerless gloves coated his hands.

"Leaf Green?"

"Here" announced the brunette casually walking over to the woman and joining both Ash and May who had looked at one another in shock, then looked at Leaf with the same expression, she wore a pair of dark green colored jeans, black flats, a green tank top and a black cardigan.

"Drew Hayden?"

The four cringed upon hearing the screeching tires of Drew's silver Mercedes, driving up to back parking lot, where hopped out of the car, walking over to the group, " Here" He grinned, and quickly took notice of the other three, his eyes then caught a glance of red, May. He looked away, running a hand through his green hair. The football star wore a pair of jeans, green vans, and a light green dress shirt that was unbuttoned from the top.

"Misty Waterflower?"

"Over here!" Shouted the red head sprinting easily towards the growing group, she ran without breaking a sweat, and stopped immediately as she took notice of the familiar people. She noticed Ash's eyes traveling up and down her body, and looked away, completely mortified at what she was wearing, a pair of silver track pants with a black stripe running down the sides, black and white running shoes, a white sports bra and an open track sweater, colored silver with her initials stitched in black on the back.

"Gary Oak?"

"Eager to see me already babe?" Laughed the spiky haired brunette making his way over to the group, he held his hand over his shoulders pressing the car remote in his hand, a beep sounded off while the lights of his black Lamborghini blinked. Leaf stared intently at him; he stopped halfway taking in the presence of everyone. His eyes shifted over to Leaf, who kept them connected to his, he looked away causing her to arch an eyebrow in confusion.

"Paul Shinji?"

Everybody's attention was turned to the incoming speeding motorcyclist, with a sharp drift he parked in the space between Drew and Gary's cars, the engine was turned off, where as he climbed off the expensive looking bike, it was colored metallic grey with black rims, he removed his grey colored helmet ruffling his violet colored hair, he placed the head piece under his arm and made his way over to group, paying no mind to them, he wore a black leather jacket with a grey fur collar, a white muscle shirt, black pants with silver chains hanging down the sides, black vans, and leather fingerless gloves.

The six others gawked in slight shock, upon seeing the black cross tattoo on the right side of his neck, it was wrapped with black thorned vines and several other symbols were within the cross, the second tattoo was on his left bicep, consisting of canine claws ripping through his skin, the final one was on his left forearm, the words, know your rights, were tattooed on it. "Here" He replied in boredom.

"And lastly, Dawn Berllitz." Their ears perked up, they looked around for the bluenette, but no sight, Paul slowly looked from side to side.

"Looks like Ms, Berlitz has decided to-'', "Here! I'm here!" shouted the bluenette waving her arm in the air as she ran towards them. Their eyes grew wide upon seeing the blue haired cheerleader, she wore a short mini ruffled pink skirt, black kitty heels, a white tank top along with a black mini leather jacket, she fixed her pink chained purse, gaining her breath.

"Very good then, I'm actually surprised to see you all here, follow me then." They awkwardly stared at one another following in silence behind Cynthia, Paul and Dawn had kept the same pace, keeping minimum contact from one another, he shifted his eyes over to her, keeping his face forward, she did the same.

"Here you go." Announced the blonde leading them inside the building, the room was surprisingly colorful, with each wall painted into a separate bright shade, a blue fresh carpet, the center of the room had rows double seating wooden tables, while the stairs led up to a rising part of the room, a steel rail system, book shelves were placed on each side of the room, the large windows gave a beautiful view of the campus back fountain.

"What are we supposed to do here? Just sit?" Drew scoffed, folding his arms along.

"Correct." Smirked the principle, "It is exactly eight, I will release you at twelve thirty, so in the mean time I suggest you find some time flying activities." She locked the door from the inside, shutting it afterwards.

Silence had arrived yet again , the eight stood in a misshapen circle, avoiding eye contact.

"Long time no see eh?" Ash broke the silence with his seemingly awkward laugh, he rubbed his neck anxiously as he received no response.

**Alright I will leave it at there! I hope you enjoyed chapter and thanks for all your awesome reviews! I hope to receive more! Sorry if I haven't updated in a long time! But my sister has been trying to take my laptop away, that mood killer! Anyways I won't give, so please keep me motivated to fight back with your awesome reviews, and I shall have the next chapter up soon as well as for my other stories, hope you liked this chapter and expect a lot more in this story! Till then! THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO JELLYFISHING! **


	3. Chapter 3: Detention Pt2

**Thrilllover39: hello everyone! Muahahahaha detention! **

**Lovable Characters:…..*sweat drops* **

**Me: I am so evil! *keeps laughing* **

**Lovable characters: *carefully sneak out one by one* **

**Me:…*stops laughing and wipes away tears*…..guys?...hello? *frowns and goes to corner to sulk* I do not own Pokémon….*sniffles* **

**(Everyone's POV) **

Awkwardness, that's what it felt like, after years, I never thought I would see or speak to them again, but I guess life has decided other words, this detention, was all it took for me to get in this mess, one detention, and that is what made me open my eyes to the answers in front of me.

**(Third Person POV)**

"Hehe…um yeah." May laughed wearily, twiddling with her thumbs.

Dawn watched as the brunette avoided eye contact with Drew, whose eyes were shifting to the corner staring down at her. Misty shifted her weight onto one hip folding her arms in the process staring at every single one of them, Ash was rocking back forth on his feet looking from side to side, Leaf was picking at her nails taking a sudden interest in them. Gary released a deep sigh as he ran a hand through his wild brown hair; Paul shoved both his hands in his pockets giving a look that meant he didn't really give a damn.

"Was it really that long?" Gary hmphed, walking over to the desk and sitting down.

"Never even noticed." Paul mumbled coldly, taking a seat as well, placing both of his feet on the table.

"It's been like seven years since we've spoken to each other, that's pretty long." Misty Sneered, rolling her eyes as she walked off to a nearby book shelf.

"Yeah, why are guys so stupid? It doesn't take a genius to figure out it's been seven years since we last spoke." Leaf growled in annoyance walking to a separate shelf.

"What are you trying to say? That we're stupid?" Gary growled rising up from his seat, leaf stopped in her tracks, turning on her heels with a smirk.

"Congrats, maybe you're not as stupid as I thought." She chuckled, causing the spiky haired brunette to turn red in embarrassment.

"Alright, see? We're already making progress here, we're communicating." Ash grinned, taking a seat next to Paul who gave him a deadly glare.

"What are you? A therapist?" he growled rolling his eyes.

"He's just trying to lighten the mood, chill out Paul." Intervened the bluenette, earning the deadly glare as well.

"Little miss preppy, long time no see." He replied sarcastically, sending her a mocking smirk.

"Shut up." She mumbled angrily, taking a seat across from him, her sleeve had sagged off, catching the purplettes attention as he caught sight of a black and blue marking on her arm, she quickly noticed his eyes watching and hurriedly pulled the sleeve up.

"What was that?" he asked furrowing his brows.

"N-nothing." She muttered, quickly looking away.

"May…." Drew spoke turning his entire body over to face her.

"Drew….." She gave a slight fake smile up towards the tall green haired athlete, he frowned.

"May we nee-…" " Sorry I can't talk, I need to study." She turned the other way walking off and leaving the greenette to frown deeper as he released a sigh, clutching his fists tightly in a ball.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, watching the brunette continuously as she headed over towards Misty.

**(May/Misty) **

"Hey Misty." Waved the brunette with a genuine soft smile.

"Hey May, um look, sorry about hitting you with an apple….." sighed the red head, scratching her head sheepishly.

"It's alright, no hard feelings…..so….how have you been?" asked the brunette, noticing that Drew's attention was still on her.

Misty's lips had curved up into a smile, "well….." she began.

**(Leaf/Gary) **

"So you really think all guys are stupid?" Appeared the brunette before Leaf's eyes, she shrieked jumping back in fright as he had risen up from in between her and the bookshelf.

She narrowed her eyes onto Gary who had sent her back a wink, leaning back on the shelf, "All of them? No, you? Yes." She smirked, walking past and hitting the side of the shelf, causing all the books on top to fall over him, leaving him to cry out "Gah!"

He shook his head, rubbing it along only to look up at the shadowy figure shielding him, her again, "Has anyone told you what a flirt you are?" she replied dully, extending her hand out to him.

He grinned, releasing a series of chuckles as he took her smaller hand into his own, "Yes, a lot actually, and same old Leafy, always enjoying my pain and getting me hurt." She giggled, playfully rolling her eyes. "Just like in the old days."

**(Ash/Misty) **

"Hey Mist hey May." Ash waved, heading over towards Misty and May who were laughing, turning their attention onto the raven haired skater, "Hey Ash, you look, very, Skater boy like." Misty sweat dropped.

"Yeah, well, I do skate, hence the skater look." He laughed.

"Well, I'm going to go over there." May smiled mischievously pointing to the other side, leaving both teens by themselves.

"Wow, you look great Mist….." he gawked at the redheads toned body; she had begun to blush and stare with a daze look at him.

He shook his head looking up at her only to tilt his head in confusion, "Mist? What's wrong?"

"U-um…" she blinked tightly slightly shaking her along and giving him a slight smile, "I-I'm just surprised you still remember that."

"Remember what?" he asked even more confused.

"The nickname you gave me when we were like ten." She face palmed.

He looked taken aback, "What?! Of course I would remember it, you used to beat me up because I gave everyone nicknames except for you." he pouted.

She turned red, tensing up and looking the other way, mumbling, "Well, I always felt left out when you would call everyone by their nicknames except for me."

It was his turn to turn red, looking down at his feet while he rubbed his neck repeatedly.

"Hehe, remember what I used to call the gang?" he chuckled looking up at the red head with a soft smile.

"How could I forget, the guys used to beat you up every time you called them by their nicknames." She giggled.

"Watch this." He looked over at the main floor where Paul and Dawn seemed to be having a talk, Leaf had Gary in headlock, and Drew seemed to be watching as May sat down reading a book.

She quirked an eyebrow watching the chesire smile he formed, "Yo! Pauly D! G-Baby! Droopy!" All three of their heads sharply and quickly snapped over towards Ash and Misty, shooting them deadly venomous glares as they along with Dawn, May and Leaf busted into a fit of laughter.

"Bringing up old times now are you Ashy boy?" Gary replied through gritted teeth, snapping his knuckles and smiling crookedly.

"I hated that name now, and I hate even more today." Drew followed.

"You're looking for a world of pain aren't you?" Paul smirked evilly, joining Gary and Drew.

"Run Ash! Run!" shouted the redhead shoving the raven haired boy away, his feet taking off in a blink.

**(Ten Minutes Later) **

"I give up! Uncle! Uncle!" cried the brown eyed skater, pinned under the three males, Drew had him in a foot lock, and Gary had his arms locked while Paul decided on his head.

"Nope!" They growled simultaneously.

"Guy's…..cut him some slack." May continued to laugh making her way over with the girls.

"Yeah, besides…..you messed up the entire room." Dawn sweat dropped, pointing to the knocked over shelf's and piles of books thrown around.

"Hey, Ash was the one who decided it would be smart to try to tip the shelf's over on us and throw books at us." Gary pulled harder, causing Ash to release a girlish shriek.

"Wait…..let me handle this." Misty and Leaf spoke together, looking at one another and giggling with a nod.

Together they pulled Drew and Gary off and then Paul, making all three fall back with a harsh thump and groan.

"Wow, you girls are hardcore." Drew looked up at them, his left eye closed as he endured the harsh pain from the fallback.

"Thanks Mist, L." Ash sighed of relief, Leaf sweat dropped.

"Damn, he really does remember all of our nicknames." She mumbled.

"You know, this reminds me of when you four used to wrestle during recess, and whoever won, would be king of the playground." Dawn giggled, causing the males cheeks to brighten in pink.

"Yeah, I remember that, I always won." Gary smirked victoriously.

Paul snorted, "Says who? I used to shove your head in the sand box and make you eat it."

Ash and Drew shuddered, "Going to the bathroom used to hurt back then." They frowned, causing the girls to shudder this time.

*Ring!* A cell phone went off, causing them all to dig through their purses or pockets.

"It's mine." Dawn and Paul answered together, holding their cell phones up, they stopped and looked at one another. Walking to both ends of the room and answering the calls.

**(Paul) **

"Hello." Answered the Purple haired male.

"Paul, we got trouble downtown, one of our own is going to fight a member from the giratina's, we need you!" shouted the male from the other line.

He frowned, looking back at the group who was laughing, and then towards Dawn who seemed more than worried with her call.

"Directions, now." He ordered.

**(Dawn) **

"D-dad…..I told you I was going to detention, I made you breakfast and left it in the oven." Answered the bluenette with a cracking tone.

"You call this food! I call it crap! You worthless girl, just wait until you get home!" snapped the deep voice on the other line.

"Y-yes father…..I, I need to go." She sighed disconnecting from the call and pressing another button.

"Hello?" she answered once more.

"Dawn, sweetie, we need you here right away, the restaurant is packed like crazy and Riley has been pushing me to call you so you can come in!" shrieked the female voice.

"Cynthia calm down….." she began rubbing her temple, looking at the group and then at Paul who had his back to her.

"….I'll be there in five." She answered keeping her stare on Paul.

"But the restaurant is in downtown, how are you going to make it in five by walking?"

"Who says I'm walking, I'm getting a lift." she answered, ending the call.

She walked over towards the group just as Paul did the same.

"You, I need a lift." She poked him in the chest, he growled.

"Why should I give you one?" He smirked.

"Don't answer and no, I have somewhere I need to go right now." He stopped quickly, making his way over to the door.

"You're leaving?!" Answered the rest in shock.

"Well, I sure as hell am not going to stay here all day." He hmphed, pulling out a switch blade, and began picking the doors lock.

"Well neither am I." responded Leaf stepping forward.

"yeah, I got better things to do today." Gary smirked.

"I could be working out right now." Misty followed.

"I could be at the skate park."

"I need to get ready for a party tonight."

"I need to study."

They began chattering, edging and pushing Paul to hurry up and pick the lock.

"Shut up!" barked the dark eyed boy, causing them to quickly silence themselves.

"Fucking lock! Open would you!?" snapped the Purplette in anger, kicking the door harshly.

"Here let me see." Dawn rolled her eyes, snatching the switch blade and taking her turn to pick it.

"Almost….there….and….*click*" The door swung open, every ones jaws slowly opened, no words being released.

"Little miss preppy can pick?" Paul smirked.

"My last ex taught me some good tricks." She smirked back, causing him to frown.

"Oh? What kind of tricks?" Gary cut in, raising his eyebrows repeatedly.

"Pervert." Leaf growled, releasing a rough sigh and rolling her eyes.

"Now give me a lift." Ordered the bluenette.

"Sorry, but I have my own place to be at." he hmphed, passing by her and bumping her shoulders.

"Paul!" she growled following after him as he walked faster towards the Parking lot.

"May, you need a lift?" Drew asked turning over to the brunette.

"No, I'm fine thanks." She responded too quickly rushing out the door, he followed.

"Misty, want to hang out for a bit." Asked Ash with hopeful eyes.

"Sure." She nodded, walking off with the Skater who slowly skated beside her.

"Leaf….." Gary turned to her.

"Sorry, but I need somewhere to be." She answered walking off.

"Then let me take you there!" he shouted after her, causing her to stop and look back.

"Fine." She followed him, stepping into his car.

"Drew ran after May, catching up to her very easily and snatching her arm with a tight grip.

"Stop ignoring me, and let me take you home." He answered with a firm tone.

"I said I'm fine, now let go." She responded coldly.

"No, not until you let me take you home." He growled this time.

She took in a deep breath, looking up at the tall captain, his eyes firmly set on her, "Fine."

"Get off my motorcycle troublesome!" snapped Paul, already frustrated.

She smirked, getting even more comfortable as she was seated on the boy's vehicle, "No, now give me a ride."

"I got shit to do downtown, I don't have time to be dealing with you troublesome girl." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Even till this day you still call me troublesome, oh well, and perfect because I need to go downtown too." She grinned, obviously not bothered by the death glare.

"You were troublesome back then, and you're even more troublesome now." He sighed deep in anger, "Fine, just this once, you hear me?" he growled placing his helmet on and climbing on top of the speeding bike.

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes playfully, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly, he tensed up, shaking his head slightly and turning the engine on, taking off in a hurry.

**Alright there you have it the third official chapter! And to answer your question, no this wasn't a story where it would take place only in detention; we need to the action and drama people! So anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you everyone for all your support and awesome reviews it means a lot and keeps me inspired and motivated to keep on writing, so I hope to see more reviews coming and well I guess that's all, thanks again and keep a lookout for the next chapter and don't forget to check out my other stories! Till then, THRILLLOVER39 HAS LFET THE BUILDING TO GO HUNTING IN SPACE! **


	4. Chapter 4:Favors,Findings and Feinds

**Thrilllover39: hey everybody sorry for not updating in a long time! I have a lot of stuff considering I graduate in about less than ten days so I'm getting my stuff ready for college and work has been a pain, I recently had a terrible accident in which I lost a dear friend of mines so that's also been something very hard to deal with, but anyways I feel that you all deserve an update so I'm going to give it you, enjoy! **

**(Everyone's POV) **

What went wrong? Was it you? Or was it me? One minute we were the best of friends, and the next, we act as if we have never met before. I didn't mean for it to go this far, to break our friendship, to ruin our history, or to tear us apart, we became strangers to one another, and I want to make amends with you, to rebuild what he had before. I'm sorry.

**(Sixth Grade) **

"Wow! I can't believe were finally in sixth grade!" Cried a familiar bluenette, along with her friends Misty, May and Leaf they ran up to DP's middle school entrance, staring excitedly towards the large building.

As the girls were barely developing, they still had childish features. Each had worn the schools sailor uniform which consisted of their school's colors, silver and black.

Dawn, as always, was stylish in appearance, wearing a messy bun with glittery pearl clips, several bangles, rings, and her shiny diamond earrings; she looked over towards her friends flashing them her bright braces with a smile.

"You know what that means?! We are officially woman!" Misty had stated proudly, puffing her flat chest out, her short layered hair was tied into two high ponytails, she sweat dropped when noticing she was the only one of her friends to wear shorts rather than a skirt.

"Noooooo….really? I thought we were just a couple of dittos." Leaf remarked sarcastically sticking her tongue out with a friendly manner, the brunette had low tied braids and a bandage patch on her left cheek.

"Oh Leaf, we'll never get tired of your feistiness." May giggled as she sweat dropped, her thin framed glasses had slipped until she pushed them back up, and then went on to fix her low pig tails.

"There they are!" the four spun around, causing their lips to curve into large smiles full of joy and excitement.

"First day! How are you girls feeling?!" cried out a young Ash, making his way towards the girls along with Paul, Drew, and Gary.

"Better, now that we're all here together again!" Smiled Dawn, waving over to Paul who gave a slight grin as he gave her a head up.

"Drew!" May gleamed, running up to the greenette and tackling him to the ground as he embraced her and groaned from the harsh impact to the ground, the rest laughed.

"Geez November you missed me that much?!" he chuckled.

She stood up, puffing her cheeks out as she crossed her arms, and looked down at him, "Of course I did! You know how boring it was in Hoenn without you?!"

He laughed again, standing up and dusting his uniform off before wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "Well, that makes two of us, you don't think I had any fun in unova knowing you were over there?" he rolled his eyes earning himself a friendly punch from the brunette.

"Alright you love birds break it up." Leaf gagged, causing the two to turn a deadly shade of red and break apart, the rest smirked.

"We're just friends! Just like how we are with all of you guys!" May frantically denied the statement.

"Doesn't seem like it." Paul sighed boredly, Dawn laughed leaning her head on his shoulder as he smirked and crossed his arms.

"How was your summer?" he mumbled, facing forward towards the group where Drew and May continued denying the groups questions, Ash and Misty were wrestling, while Leaf had Gary on a headlock on the floor.

Her face went blank, catching the young purple headed boy's attention, "It was…..ok, much better now that you're here and we're all going back to school." She gave him a sincere smile.

He raised an eyebrow, growing slightly suspicious of the spunky girl's unusual attitude, he sighed, "You know, troublesome…I never understood why you were always so excited to be at school, and why not at home."

He faced her when he felt the weight of her head loosen, she looked away, "I do….like being at home…but I just like being here more, because I'm with all my friends, and…..you." she smiled.

He chuckled, "Is that so?" she nodded, snatching hold of his arm and linking them together, he groaned irritatingly.

"You know I hate that, right?" he groaned louder.

"Yup!" she sing sang.

"I swear to arceus I will make you eat sand troublesome if anybody finds out I let you get away with all your cute moves around me." He growled lowly.

"Paul." she whined, shaking his arm wildly.

He groaned even more, "What?"

"Are we still best friends?" Her voice had returned to its natural soothing tone.

He looked at her as if she was stupid, "Why would you ask that stupid girl?"

"Well, because I always hear that when friends enter a new grade, they always grow apart, and I want to make and I hope to arceus that, that will never happen with our friends or us."

"I don't know where you heard that from, but it's pretty stupid, only a strong friendship can't withstand hardships, you don't believe we all have one?"

"Of course I do! I-I just want to make sure that I'll still have my best friend by my side." She giggled, scooping his hand into hers, he groaned even louder, shooting his head back.

"Sandbox troublesome…..sandbox…..that's where your next stop will be."

"Aw, come one Paul we've always held hands ever since Kindergarten, remember when you protected me from those bullies, and you took my hand saying if I'm ever scared or need protection, then to hold yours." She squeezed his hand.

"Damn…" he muttered, "….I didn't think you'd remember that."

"Fine….but if anybody asks, we are not dating." He growled, Dawn Gasped.

"What?! EW! No! You're like my best friend! That's really gross Paul! Dirty mind! Dirty Mind!" cried the Bluenette as if it were cooties.

"Ugh….." he sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

**(Present Day Leaf and Gary) **

"So where is it that you need to be?" Questioned the brunette player, starting the engine to his luxurious car he sped off, keeping his eyes on the road as he waited for an answer.

"Somewhere." She replied boredly.

"Like?" he questioned once more.

"Like somewhere." She continued back, picking at her nails and smirking as she glanced over towards Gary who had an irritated expression.

"Look, you might as well tell me, otherwise how am I supposed to drop you off there?"

"You can just drop me off at a stop sign nearby."

"You're not making this any easier hun." He sweat dropped.

She stopped, and gave a threatening look to him, "Hun? G-baby you're lucky you are driving because if not, I would have totally killed you for calling me that." she hissed through gritted teeth, his gulping was loud.

"At least tell me where you're heading then." He scoffed.

"Why are you so interested in knowing?" She spat back.

He chuckled, "When something channels my curiosity, I stop at nothing to satisfy it."

"Well, this is one you will have to live without satisfying." She smirked.

"Really? Try me." He smirked back.

*CLICK* the long haired brunette looked to her right, where the doors lock was automatically shut off, she tried to unlock it but proved to fail.

"Gary…." She glared over to him; he gave her a mischevious grin.

"I'm kidnapping you." he winked, pressing on the gas pedal and speeding off.

**(Ash and Misty) **

"So where you heading off to right now?" Asked an overly joyous Ash.

Misty looked up to the sky, placing both hands behind her head, "Hm, I'm not sure; I was going to train for next week's game." She shrugged.

"Really?! Man you must be really good at every sport huh?!" she giggled as his exciting tone.

"Well, I don't like to brag, but they do say I'm future Olympic material." She proudly smiled.

"You know, I'm not too bad at sports either." Laughed the raven haired boy, stopping and picking his skateboard under his arm.

It was her turn to laugh, "Ash, I don't think skate boarding is a sport."

"It is! And I'm really good! But I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about school sports, like baseball, football, basketball, all those."

"You play those sports?" her face went into shock when he nodded.

"Believe it or not, a lot of people tell me I'm really good at sports."

Ash! That's great! Why haven't you tried out for any of the school's teams?!"

He frowned, "I-it's …complicated."

Her smile faded, "Oh…..why?"

"You really think coaches would want a skater looking boy on their team?" he sighed.

She took in a small breath and released, "Oh, Ash." Her hand made its way onto his shoulder.

He looked away, taking a sudden interest on the ground, "I don't know if you've noticed Mist….but…at our school, looks count for mostly everything, because of how I am dressed, I am automatically portrayed as an idiot pot head, you think coaches want somebody on their team that gives off that impression?"

She tensed up, squeezing her hand, "You're not the only one who feels that way." He looked up only to see the red head facing the ground this time.

He seemed pretty surprised, "Why do you think coaches issue me onto their teams? Because of my tomboyish looks, they immediately think I have strong potential, which I admit there not wrong about, but I hate how I'm never allowed to be what I want, because in the end…..they will just see me as a weakling in it."

"Mist….." he frowned.

"Ash, you're not the only one who wants to fight this idiotic problem…..I'm sick of being the tomboy, or one of the guys….I want…..I want to be…." She looked away, hoping to hide her flustering cheeks.

"Be what?" he asked, slightly tilting his head.

"I want to become an actual girl…I want to show everyone that Misty Waterflower is a girl and not one of the guys!" she had screamed, causing Ash to jump from startalation.

She began panting, dropping to the floor as she hid her head between her knees, Ash sat beside her, placing his board on the grass they were seated on.

"Mist…." "Don't Ash, I don't need comfort right now, I want help and I need it from you." His eyes widened.

"Me?" she nodded.

"Ash, if you help me become like one of the girls, I'll help you become the school's all star athlete."

Silence took over, Ash turned the other way, causing the red head to stand and wait for his answer.

"We both need each other to help prove everyone wrong, together; we can break the schools sport image."

Silence continued from the raven haired skater, he slowly turned to face Misty, extending his hand out to her, in which she took, shaking it and forming a devious smile along with it.

"Everyone's in for a big surprise."

**(May and Drew) **

Silence had secured another area, particularly inside the greenettes car, where May had quietly sat in the passenger's seat, twiddling with her fingers and keeping her head low.

Drew on the other hand, continued stealing glances of the brunette, driving with a single hand on the wheel and the other supporting his chin as he lazily placed it on top.

"So….where should I drop you off at?" he asked, causing her to snap out of what seemed to be her deep thoughts.

"Huh? Um, you can just leave me at the corner of Frontier Avenue." She mumbled.

"Frontier Avenue? Isn't that street completely filled with bars, clubs, and pretty much anything fun?" he stopped upon noticing where he was going.

May rolled her eyes, "Yeah, where all the fun is, is there something you want to say?"

"N-no, sorry…I didn't mean to…" He was cut off.

"Of course you didn't, just like how you don't mean a lot of things, especially promises or relationships." She mumbled….causing him to frown and close his eyes as he muttered, "Shit."

"May, you know that's not true." He retorted with a challenging tone.

"It's all true Drew, you may have forgotten after all these years what happened, but I sure as hell didn't…especially when it involved me losing everything in one day."

"Look-…."He was cut off again as May switched doff the cars lock and opened the door, he took notice of where they had arrived, Frontier Avenue.

"No Drew, you need to look, look and realize that being one of them will never get you everything, it will only make you lose everything…..like me." And with that spoken out, she slammed the door after sighing and saying, "Thanks for the ride."

"I didn't want to lose you!" he growled, slamming his hands on the wheel and placing his head on it.

He looked up to the rear view mirror, taking notice of the brunette as she entered an alley before looking both sides, "I'm not going to lose you again." He whispered, snatching the keys to his car and rushing out after her.

He looked around and ran when he caught sight of a lock of her hair disappearing behind a left turn, then stopped upon seeing her enter through a steel door with a single eye level sliding peek hole.

He followed after, banging on the metallic entrance where the holes slide had switched open, revealing a pair of grey eyes looking at him.

"Name?" questioned the rough gruff voice.

"Hayden, Drew Hayden."

"Not on the list."

He pulled out his wallet, snatching a twin pair of a hundred, several clicks were heard from the other side of the door, revealing the bouncer to be opening it to allow the football star entrance.

"Just straight ahead." Pointed the intimidating man.

He nodded, following the dim light hallways only path, it lead him to end where a pair of red velvet curtains shielded his view. He leaned in closer as he began hearing loud music, chattering, laughter, and cheers.

"What would she be doing at a place like this?" He murmured.

A single breath he took in, and he stepped forward, he became speechless, nothing like he expected, a double level sing and dance club is where he was at, people were dressed in high classed outfits, as waitresses were dressed in skimpy loppuny inspired outfits, bartenders wore nothing but leather pants and leather vests with fedora hats.

The walls were coated with purple velvet fabric, beautiful portraits of gorgeous looking models overtook the opposite ends of the club, while a dim lighted crystal chandelier hung above the room, he faced the main floor where it was packed with tables all filled out by people, most of them looked toward the large cylinder stage covered by the black satin curtains.

"What is this?" he mumbled.

"The Ace of rose's Burlesque club." Responded a light voice.

He spun to his left where a man with squinty eyes, dark tanned skin and dark brown spiky hair was standing behind a mini podium; he wore what looked like a magicians outfit, all black and red.

"The names Brock and this place is called Burlesque."

"Burlesque? What's that?" Responded the green haired teen with a curious look.

The entire room darkened, which was then followed by a wave of cheers, whistles, and wooing.

The curtains slowly slid apart, Brock pointed ahead, "THAT'S Burlesque." Drew Spun around.

On stage was a dimming light orange background, screening four shadowed figures, each striking a pose.

His mouth slowly opened apart as his eyes grew wide in gaze.

Fog rose up from the center and a fifth figure slowly appeared from beneath the stage, striking a pose in which looked like she was seated, cross legged.

**(Christina Aguilera-Express) **

**May**_: It's a cold and crazy world that's ragin' outside  
Well baby me and all my girls are bringin' on the fire  
Show a little leg, gotta shimmy your chest  
It's a life, it's a style, it's a need, it's Burlesque_

The Background disappeared, revealing four mysterious masked dancers and one familiar lead.Sparking Drew's jaw to drop as he immediately recognized the lead dancer and singer as May, dressed in a black sequenced corset outfit with rubies invading the breast area, her hair was curled and topped with a sequenced hat, while her feet were dressed in black leather heeled boots, her face was topped with dark eye liner, thick eye lashes were placed on her, and bright red lipstick which complimented her porcelain skin.

Her legs slowly uncrossed and began spreading apart, her hands were placed on top of one another and she stamped them in between the space of her legs. She smiled at the Crowd with a flirtatious vibe, earning another wave of cheers, she sultrily rose from her chair, kicking it back and strutting up into the edge of the stage with the other dancers, she looked from left to right and winked towards the crowd, they swayed their hips to every direction they snapped their fingers, creating a symmetrical rhythm.

__

E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex  
Ladies no regrets  
E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex  
Ladies no regrets

Been holding down for quite some time and finally the moment's right  
I love to make the people stare  
They know I got that certain savoir-faire

Fasten up  
Can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?  
Step into the fantasy  
you'll never want to leave, baby let's give it to you…Why?

It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque  
It'll move you , goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque  
All ladies come put your grown up, boys throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque.

She strutted back and placed her palms on the surface of her chair, flashing and teasing the crowd with the view of her behind, her corset had a design of white hands in which seemed like they were grabbing the brunette's ass. The crowd went while, as she turned her head to look back at the crowd flashing them a seducing grin. She slowly slammed her right palm on the chair, beating with the music. __

I tease 'em 'til they're on the edge  
They screamin' more for more and more they beg  
I know it's me they come to see  
My pleasure brings them to their knees

Fasten up  
Can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?  
Step into the fantasy  
you'll never want to leave, baby let's give it to you…Why?

It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque  
It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque  
All ladies, confident, flaunt it  
Boys throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque.

She along with the rest of the dancers stepped onto the chairs, they swayed their bodies perfectly, she continuously kept running her hands up and down her body, slowly grinding down and then up.

Drew seemed to have kept the same expression, his eyes following each and every one of her moves, Brock smirked.__

It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque  
It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque  
All ladies come put your grown up, boys throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque.

They kicked the chairs back once more, the four dancers circled around May, leaving and open space for the front audience to see, they slowly danced closer to the edge where May held her finger out, wiggling it slowly and stepping slowly with the dancers moves, she pumped her chest back and forth to the right and spun around doing the same to the left.

They stopped, and struck a pose, hand on her hip as she grabbed the chin of one of the dancers who was kneeling before her. Two had clung onto her legs, and another grabbed hold of her waist.

Her chest rose up from her heavy and fat breathing, she winked towards the crowd earning a large applause from them, males went wild causing Drew to frown deeply, his eyes narrowed onto the brunette whose smile only grew wider, and then her eyes found his.

Her smile quickly faded and her eyes grew in despair and fear, she quickly ran off stage, sparking him to follow after her.

**(Paul and Dawn)**

"How far is this stupid restaurant?!" Growled Paul rather loudly, his speed had reached past 100.

"Paul! Slow down! You're going to get us killed if you speed up any further!" cried the bluenette, her hair rose up into the air, swishing with the harsh winds and causing her face to be coated with her blue locks.

"You said you're in a hurry troublesome! So why are you complaining?!" he snapped, vigorously turning his motorcycles handle and causing them to speed dangerously through the freeway.

"Yeah! But not if It means my life in the line you idiot!" she screeched, grabbing tighter onto his torso.

"Look! I have somewhere to be! So the quicker I drop your whiny ass off, the quicker I can get back to my own problems!" he barked, leaning forward and speeding past 150, the bluenette shrieked, shutting her eyes tight and hugging the purplette with all her might.

Not too far behind the two, were a trio or motorcyclists, dressed in pure black outfits, their motorcycles were in black and white, while there dark shadowed helmets kept their identities a secret.

One of them held his wrist to his helmet; he spoke into his watch communicator, "Yo Boss! We got him, and it seems he has his girlfriend with him too."

"Paul and a girl?" spoke back a voice, "This only gets more entertaining for me." He chuckled.

**(10 Minutes later) **

"We're here." The tires screeched as Paul made a sharp turn, parking in front of the restaurant Dawn worked at, two story it was, and very high class in appearance, Paul made sure to keep an eye contact with the building to a minimum, he placed his helmet back on as he noticed a man with spiky raven hair in a blue suit walk past the window.

He looked back and took notice that the blue haired teen had not yet released her tight grasp on his torso; he felt her hands shaking and smirked upon noticing her frizzy hair which stood completely up.

"Didn't you hear me? We're here, now get off." He growled demandingly.

"I'm trying! But my body's completely shaken up thanks to you!" she hissed back.

"GET-OFF" he growled coldly.

She frowned, pulling all her strength to climb off his motorcycle.

Her legs wobbled, but she regained her balance, rubbing her neck shyly she gave him a slight smile, "Thanks Paul."

He slid the eye windows of his helmet close, responding with an "Hn."

She watched as he sped off past the red light, sighing.

"We're going to have a lot of fun with this one I can tell you that." A rag was quickly stamped over her face.

"Mmmfff!" she cried in muffles, kicking her legs into the air, she slowly felt her vision black out and mind daze off into a sleep slumber, several dark laughter rang through her ears as a last memory, before completely losing consciousness.

"Take her to the warehouse, I'm sure Paul will be quite surprised when he walks in and finds the little present we have ready for him."

"Troublesome….."Whispered Paul, kicking his motorcycles engine into overdrive and speeding dangerously into the streets of downtown.

**Alright! Thanks everybody for your awesome reviews! I guess all I can say is please review it would mean a lot and it really makes me happy to see how much you guys and gals enjoy my story and love it, it only brings me joy to know I can keep you all entertained, as for updating, again, I'm sorry for everything, but I am getting extremely busy with my life at this point, graduation, college, losing a dear close friend, moving away, and starting my own life alone, so yeah, I'm entering a whole new world which will take time for me to get used to, so I just want to let you all know that even if I don't update for a while I will not abandon my stories, No Sir! No ma'am! I will eventually update all my stories so you just all need to please bare with me, and have true patience, I love you all my loyal and super coolio readers! Thank you all! Please review and I will hopefully update soon! Till then! THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO RAISE A RACCOON FARM! **


End file.
